If I Didn't Know Any Better
by Terminally Ambivalent
Summary: “Well, it’s fortunate that you really don’t know any better then, isn’t it Harry?” Snarry Pre-Slash... If you squint... Anyways, please read and review! This is for my favorite Harry Potter pairing for Valentines Day.


Takashi: Okay, okay! It's Valentines Day! Mushy, mushy, yadda, yadda - moving on. Now I know this really isn't a romantic, mushy, Valentines Day Snarry fic, but it's what I thought up during a few minutes of severe boredom. Also, it's my first attempt at Snarry or any sort of Harry Potter fic so please tell me if I kept them all in character well. Please enjoy what little of it there is! ^^

**Title:** If I Didn't Know Any Better

**Characters:**

Main: Severus Snape and Harry Potter

Side: Hermione and Ron

**Pairing:** Snarry (Severus/Harry) (_It's really just Pre-Slash_)

**Warning:** Pre-slash if you squint. That means Male/male romance.

**Disclaimer:** I asked Severus if I owned Harry Potter and he merely raised an eyebrow at me... Can anyone tell me if that was a yes? Or perhaps a no?.... (F.Y.I. I don't own any part of Harry Potter... I just have ownership of this fic which I make no money of off.... Damn.)

**Author:** Terminally Ambivalent

* * *

_I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good._

* * *

Harry stood up behind his desk in his current potions class, leaning over his caldron to make sure everything was going well with his potion mix when suddenly a low, but dangerous voice made him jump up, almost knocking his brew over in the process.

"_Potter!_ What _exactly_ do you think you were doing? Hmm?" The potions master questioned harshly while leaning closer towards Harry, like a black panther ready to pounce on it's poor weakened prey.

"W-well, you see, sir -- I was just making sure my – um – potion was doing alright… sir." Harry answered back, doing his best to look like he was unaffected by the Potion Master's presence, not wanting to give the tall, dark haired man the satisfaction of seeing the slightest hint of fear from him.

"Then, would you mind explaining to me as to _precisely_ why you found it not in your _capable_ abilities to carefully peer over the brim of your caldron instead on leaning your _whole face_ over a highly _explosive_ and very _dangerous_ concoction?" Harry then looked over at his pot out of the corner of his eyes in what appeared to be dawning horror. "You could have very well **blown up** your _precious_ face, Mr. Potter. Then what would the Daily Prophet have to take pictures of and post next to their never ending articles of _praise _about _you_?" The Potions Master finished with a hiss and as much sarcasm as humanly possible.

Harry looked back up at the man, obviously trying to find a fitting retort to the man's not so subtle insults.

"_**Detention**_, Mister Potter! For your lack of potion's safety awareness and your obvious stupidity! _Twenty_ points from Gryffindor!" Snape continued before Harry had a chance to say anything. All the Gryffindors in the class groaned in unison as the Slytherins kept snickering at the 'Golden Boy's' misfortune.

"_Wha_—wait! That's not fair!"

"_Life_ isn't _fair_, you imbecile! Or have you not learned that yet? Must be due to the lack of learning capacity in that _oh so very flawed_ Gryffindor mind of yours, yes? Oh, how I do pity the _stupid_…" The 'Greasy Git' drawled sarcastically as he made his way back to his desk with a sneer.

Harry sat back down in his seat with a huff, arms crossed, but silent for he knew that was the end of that '_discussion'_.

"Rotten luck, mate. Another detention with the Greasy Old Bat?" His best friend, Ron, said in an attempt to remedy the silence between the trio, the trio being himself, Hermione, and Harry.

"You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say that man actually enjoys my presence with how many detentions he gives me…" Harry joked slightly with his friends in an attempt to calm himself down as well. Something about that man just – he didn't know. All he knew was that after every time he exchanged words with the dark haired man, he was left with pixies in his stomach – and the odd, yet strong erg to do something with his hands and mouth. It was quite upsetting to be honest.

Across the room, seated at a large desk at the very front of the class, sat the busily writing form of the Potions Master who could by all means hear what was being said, but instead of commenting aloud he settled for a slight, barely heard mumble of:

"Well, it's fortunate that you really **don't** know any better then, isn't it Harry?"

* * *

_Mischief Managed!_

_

* * *

_

Takashi: Well, there it is. I hope you liked that tiny, tiny, ency-wincy piece of slash at the end. Hehe. Oh, and for anyone who hasn't seen the new '_Coraline_' movie, **_GO SEE IT!_** It was awesome. Oh, and before I forget...

_**REVIEW!**_ .... If I get good reviews on this I might post up a Snarry story that's been brewing in my head for a while, and, yes, it's an actual _story _not a one-shot.


End file.
